Be 0 cm
by 32N4 Nug
Summary: Mathias ditantang Alfred untuk bisa berpacaran dengan Lukas yang merupakan laki-laki paling cantik disekolah tapi juga paling ditakuti disekolah. Masalahnya, Mathias hanya perlu memperpendek jarak yang membuat mereka tidak saling mengenal. Bisakah Mathias yang merupakan Pangeran Sekolah menghapus jarak diantara mereka? ... Setelah lama hiatus, kini nongol dgn ff abal


**Be** **0** **cm**

 **((PROLOG))**

 **Summary** : Mathias ditantang Alfred untuk bisa berpacaran dengan Lukas yang merupakan laki-laki paling cantik disekolah tapi juga paling ditakuti disekolah. Masalahnya, Mathias hanya perlu memperpendek jarak yang membuat mereka tidak saling mengenal. Bisakah Mathias yang merupakan Pangeran Sekolah menghapus jarak diantara mereka?

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia  & apapun yang ada didalamnya adalah milik pemiliknya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun di dalamnya. Dan ide fic ini adalah milik saya sendiri.

 **Warning** : OOC, gaJe, Typo(s), dan kawan-kawan se-geng-nya sudah pasti akan ada.

 **A/n** : aku hanya ingin meramaikan pairing DenNor di sini. Kalau anda tak suka DenNor. Saya persilakan anda untuk mencari pair lain. Don't Like, Don't Read. Diwajibkan Review! *ngancem pake santet*

 **..:: HEPI REDING(suka-suka ekeh dungs mu nulis apong~ *gaya ala banci salon*) ::..**

-PROLOG-

"Mat, kalo lo bisa pacarin anak kelas sebelah yang namanya Lukas. Lo bakal gue traktir bir sebulan, deh" tantang Alfred yang merupakan sohibnya Mathias.

"Heh? Yang bener lo!" balas Mathias tak percaya. Karena biasanya Alfred selalu melanggar janji atau tak pernah menepati janjinya sama sekali.

"Gue beneran! Gak bohong!" bela Alfred sambil mengangkat dua jarinya dan membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Oke. Kalo gitu gue terima tantangan lo!" setuju dengan tantangan Alfred. "Kapan?" tanyanya. Haa~~ ternyata 'Pangeran Sekolah' kita ini juga agak telmi.

"Kapanpun lo bisa, bro"

.

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Mathias sekarang ini berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang menjadi kelas tetangganya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak mengenal semua murid yang ada dikelas itu. Dan untunglah, dia punya teman kecil yang bernama Berwald. Sebenarnya, Mathias membencinya karena Berwald, Tiina memutuskannya. Dan apapun itu kondisinya. Dia tetap membencinya.

Membaca mantra, berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Lalu, melangkahkan kaki masuk,

Selangkah, dua langkah, dst. AND TAA-DAA! Dia sudah berada di dalam kelas itu. 'Buset! Ni kelas sepi banget kayak kuburan! Padahal kan lagi jam Istirahat!' Batinnya ketika berada didalam kelas itu.

Bersikap tenang. Berjalan layaknya Gentlemen dihadapan seluruh fans-nya yang menjerit histeris tak percaya Mathias yang merupakan Pangeran Sekolah mau masuk kekelas mereka, dan ada juga diantara mereka yang tumbang karena kehabisan nafas. Dan tetap yang menjadi tujuannya adalah Berwald yang sedang duduk dibangkunya yang ditemani pemuda berwajah manis yang sedang memakan bekal mereka. Mathias duduk di hadapan Berwald dan pemuda manis itu.

"Ber, dia siapa?" Tanya Mathias.

"Tiino" jawab Berwald pendek.

"Gue tanya, dia siapanya lo?"

"K'lo gw j'wab p'car gw k'n'pa" sedangkan Tiino blushing ditempat.

"Jiah, Tiina lo kemanain?"

"Tiina mutusin gue, dia lebih milih ama Edward ketimbang ma gue"

"Hahaha, syukur dah klo lo putus ma Tiina... BTW, lo tau gak yang namanya Lukas?"

"Oohh.. Kayaknya dia lagi di kantin" jawab Tiino sambil menglihat kepenjuru kelas mencari sosok Lukas. Sedangkan, Berwald tak menjawab.

Mendengar jawaban Tiino. Mathias jadi sedih. Dia itu pengen liat tampangnya Lukas. Cantik apa nggak. Manis apa nggak. Mungkin, besok dia akan mel-

"Ha~~ itu dia!" Seru Tiino saat melihat Lukas masuk ke kelas.

Mathias langsung bersemangat. Mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Tiino. Matanya terpaku melihat Lukas. Dia pemuda yang cantik. Sangat cantik. Matanya terus memandang Lukas. Tak bisa lepas dari Lukas. Sampai pemuda itu berada dihadapannya. Matanya masih terus memandang Lukas. Dari atas ke bawah kembali lagi ke atas.

"Apa lo liat-liat?!"

.

 **T** e **B** e **C** er

.

(((Curcolan Author yang gak bermutu)))

Fic ini terinspiransi pas saya nemu Novel "5 cm" di toko buku terdekat. Niat saya dateng ke sono tuh buat beli komik doang sekalian numpang baca gratis. Entah dapet bisikan dari mana, saya iseng buat baca sampe abis. Saya kan bisa baca dengan cepat sekaligus mengingat dengan benar. nah, dari situ saya terinspiransi bikin fic "Be 0 cm" dengan mengubah secara maksimal scan "5 cm". Sebenernya, terinspiransi dari judulnya Doang sih... Kalo, 5 cm itu kayak gandengan tangan. Kalo, 0 cm itu kayak... *tersenyum 69* ...dah ah. Gak usah dipikirin.

Maafnya kalo gue bikin Mathias gak kenal Lukas. Kalo Mathias dah kenal Lukas. Jadinya gak bakal seru.

Oh, ya. Maafnya kalo ini pendek. Namanya juga PROLOG. Hehehehe...

Tentang username gue yang berubah itu. Emang sengaja ane ubah. Bagi yang merupakan anak alay pasti tau artinya.. Hehehe...

Saya minta review, saran, keripik, semuanya deh. Makin banyak yang Review, saya makin semangat buat nge-update nya... mohon Review nya ya?~~~

Chapter berikutnya akan datang sesuai Review... makanya banyakin yang Review ya? ヽ(´▽｀)/ヽ(´▽｀)/

Gak ada bocoran. Soalnya, genteng gue gak bocor :P

Farvel! På gensyn! In the next chapter!

 **-TAK-**


End file.
